


Just to peek in on you

by huntersandangels



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, both jonny and me being weird?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersandangels/pseuds/huntersandangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonny does not stalk Patrick. He's just tenderly loving him from a distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to peek in on you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this gif on tumblr http://oflovesandlikes.tumblr.com/post/55698078754 and the weird thing that is my mind.
> 
> I don't even know! don't ask me! I had fun writing it though so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Jonny is not a stalker. Stalkers have weird fake moustaches and wear dark grey trench coats, fedoras and black sunglasses. They are also creepy dudes who follow people around hiding in dark corners so to go unnoticed. Jonny is not like that.

 

Jonny is a considerate friend, a dedicated captain and a decent guy. He’s also a very good boy and not only because his mom keeps telling him so. It’s just, that one time, years ago, Donna Kane hugged him on her way to the airport and told him “take care of my baby, Jonathan” and Jonny had said “I promise”. And Jonny never breaks his promises.

 

So, when Jonny watches Patrick across the breakfast table is to make sure he eats plenty and healthily and gets fully hydrated. When he watches Patrick dress before they go out it’s because he needs to make sure that Pat won’t get a cold. And if he happens to keep a spare toque and scarf in his car it’s because he knows Patrick forgets his sometimes and the weather in Chicago can be brutal.

 

When he watches Patrick gear up in the locker room it’s just to make sure he doesn’t miss anything and he’s safe to go out in the rink. When he bugs Patrick to put more ice on his bruises it’s because he knows Pat will have trouble sleeping if it hurts and he’d be sore in the morning and that will slow him down on the ice. When he goes first to look at Pat’s injuries it’s a combination of being the captain, a good friend and the one who’d have to answer to Mrs Kane if something went wrong. ‘Cause Jonny promised, alright?

 

So, you see, Jonny is just… worried. He’s not a stalker. He doesn’t have a hidden Patrick shrine in his closet, with candles and paper-shaped hearts. Ok, he might have a very elegant, very beautiful hand-carved wooden box hidden in there. But that’s because Jonny is a private person. And there may be photos of him and Patrick in it, but it’s just… memories. And if amongst those photos happened to be one of a sleeping Patrick with his tousled curls all over his face it’s because he looked kind of incredible cute and angelic and Jonny couldn’t help himself. He’s a human being, he has weaknesses too people!

 

He also doesn’t have a hidden camera in Patrick’s apartment. So, again, not a stalker! He might of considered it once but only for safety reasons. Chicago is a dangerous city and God forbids anything might have happened the evidence would have helped the police in identifying the intruders. Jonny is a concerned citizen like that. Definitely not a stalker, because he didn’t really put the cameras in the end, right?

 

He also doesn’t track the GPS on Patrick’s phone. He thought about it once (ok, maybe twice) but it was back when Pat got heavily drunk on a regular basis and Jonny was afraid he’d get stranded somewhere with no knowledge where and Jonny wouldn’t have been able to ~~save~~ find him.

 

And he most definitely does not have Patrick’s clothes tucked under his pillow to smell his scent because that’s a kind of thing creepy stalkers do. He might have one of Patrick’s jerseys but that’s because Patrick left it at his place one time after practice. The fact that he keeps it in a plastic air-tight bag is for the protection of the fabric and not to preserve Patrick’s smell. And he didn’t wash it because he’s not Patrick’s fucking maid and if Patrick wants it cleaned he can do his own damn laundry, ok? If he sometimes wears it to bed, it’s only when he and Patrick have one of their massive fights and they don’t talk for days and he just misses his friend. There’s nothing weird about that!

 

When Jonny goes to Patrick’s apartment when Patrick is in Buffalo it’s only to check that everything’s alright and get the mail because that’s the kind of thing best friends do for each other. He doesn’t snoop around of course, and he doesn’t search Pat’s drawers because that’s an invasion of privacy and Jonny is not a goddamn stalker! If sometimes he ends up taking a nap in Patrick’s bed it’s only because he’s a little tired. Also, because you don’t fuck around with the schedule! He’s the captain! He needs to set a good example!

 

He does have a Google alert on Patrick’s name though, but that's purely for damage control purposes only. It falls under captain’s responsibilities and Jonny takes the C on his chest very seriously. If it happens to reassure Jonny on Patrick’s well being when Pat is being closed off it’s just simply a happy coincidence. Intense research on a beloved individual falls under the caring category.

 

The fact that Jonny is hopelessly in love with Patrick has nothing to do with any of the above.


End file.
